


Snippets

by Anchoret



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mutant Road Trip, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchoret/pseuds/Anchoret





	Snippets

There were moments. Insects frozen in amber in a glass chamber, immovable in Erik's memory prison.

One day he stepped out of a café somewhere in Boston to see Charles waiting at the corner of the street, clutching a blue umbrella. He stood still in the blue-washed crossroad, still as a painting. Erik watched for a long while. He won't remember what Charles looked like when he turned around, what he said as he walked towards Erik, a smile spreading. 

Charles will be standing still in that moment for decades to come, minutes stretched into an eternity, till Erik dies and buries the memory with him. Until then, the statue will remain, still as stone: a blue umbrella clutched in a still hand against a steady downpour.


End file.
